Accidents Happen
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Luna Goodwin-Snape, the woman who married Professor Severus Snape, is a few months pregnant when she trips in her classroom, only to discover a few cushioning charm had been placed on the floor and walls. Well, how will the independent woman react?


_**What do you get when you combine boredom with Harry Potter and dreams of a life with Severus Snape? Answer: This really random one-shot. **_

_**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

"Severus Tobias Snape!" The angry yell echoed throughout the dungeon corridors, penetrating the thick brick walls of the castle and reaching the ears of all the students who had potions third period. Most of the Gryffindor students smirked at their professor's face as the usual sinister smirk fell instantly. On the opposite side of the room, the Slytherins all exchanged worried looks, never before hearing their headmistress of house so angry at her husband. Usually, she smiled around him, her eyes twinkling with love and any arguments between them were debates about spells or how to punish students.

At the front, Draco and Severus looked to the back of the classroom as the door was blown open by a silent charm, the heavy wooden door bouncing off of the wall from the force of impact. There, darkening the doorway, stood in the doorway, was Madame Luna Goodwin-Snape.

As usual, she wore a set of loose black robes that she refused to button up at the front, revealing her deep emerald shirt and black pencil skirt that stopped a couple of inches before her knee, showing off her creamy legs a bit. A few young men admired her curvaceous figure of the professor who not caring that she wasn't some size 8 model from Witch Weekly, while wondering how the greasy dungeon bat managed to win her affections.

Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in chocolate curls though the tips had been charmed a bloody red colour and her bright green eyes were framed thickly with black eyeliner though it was tasteful, ending at small flicks at the corner. To match her hair, she painted her lips a dark crimson, giving her a slight vampiric countenance, which reflected her husband's perfectly.

Behind her was the other favourite teacher in the magical boarding school, Madame Candice Scott-Lupin. Like her husband, she was well known throughout the castle for being kind, considerate and patient though every student and teacher knew about her motherly attitude towards the part-time DADA teacher.

Slytherins knew of the past exploits of their head of houses wife like sneaking into Gryffindor's tower and replacing all their soap with a green joke bar so every lion looked like a snake. Everyone laughed about that, until they found out the reaction of the muggle studies teacher. In retaliation, she had announced that she still slept with a stuffed toy to the entire school at the quiditch match between their houses. For a week after, everyone teased her but when the whole Slytherin house carried them around, everybody shut up in fear of being hexed on sight.

The shorter woman, with dirty blonde ringlets and chilling blue eyes, peered over the other woman's shoulder with a nervous smile on her face.

"She.. erm… well, she sort of… fell over." She told him, rubbing the back of her neck lightly while giving him a humourless chuckle. A few of the snake students glanced over at her, making sure she was okay but when they didn't see any bruises or cuts, they turned their attention back to their head of house.

Without showing the worry he felt on his face, Severus rolled his eyes mockingly before glaring at his bride of 10 years. To him, she hadn't changed much from the young girl who would sneak down to the kitchens in the middle of the night, just to get them a piece of cake to share every Saturday night or the girl who blatantly ignored the abuse she got from their house when they found out about her friendship with a Gryffindor.

"So, you climbed all the way down here because you tripped over your own feet woman? Can't you see that I have a lesson to teach?" he drawled, leaning back on his desk.

"Full of lions who wouldn't know the difference between wormwood and powdered unicorn horn and snakes who could do most of this in their sleep. What I'm here for is to ask why you did it?"

"I have no idea what you're speaking about so would you kindly remove yourself from my classroom? Unlike you, I have a class to teach." Growling, Luna stepped forward, her finger pointed up to his face as a frown tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Don't start that… Now, explain why you put cushioning charms in my classroom." She demanded from her lover but he didn't nothing more than stare at her, a small glint of emotion in his eyes.

"Erm… Madame Snape… maybe he was worried about you, in your current…. Condition." Hermione Granger said from the front row to the left hand side of where she was standing. Whipping around, she glared at the young girl.

" 10 points from Gryffindor for every word you spoke out of turn Ms Granger… which would be?"

"130 professor."

"Oh look, that makes it an even 150. Now, if you don't cease being an insufferable know it all, I will make sure to remove every point I've ever rewarded to your house and believe me, I keep a tally in my desk drawer. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" she snapped, received no answer from the student. With a sigh of frustration, she slammed her hand on the desk in front of her, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. The Slytherins smirked boldly, silently taunting their rival house and the tears that seemed to be building up in the girl's eyes.

"Luna…" Hayley warned but the other woman did nothing but glare into the eyes of the young student.

"Have I made myself clear, Ms Granger?"

"Crystal."

"In case it's escaped your attention, which wouldn't surprise me in the very slightest as it is you we're speaking about, you teach idiots how to duel. What if someone was thrown against the wall or trip? It's probably just a precaution to avoid any injuries." Severus explained in his usual monotone drawl but on the inside, he could help the pride blossoming in his chest. He found it rather attractive when she took control of the situation. Besides, that Granger always annoyed him but he decided to get her back onto the subject as to avoid wasting even more of his lesson.  
Huffing, she took another step towards her handsome husband, tilting her head back to glare into his black eyes. In them, he could see a small glimmer of victory, leaving him slightly confused.

"And in case it's escaped your notice, I'm the one who teaches in it. If there was a charm place anywhere in that classroom, I would've been the one to cast it. Besides..." she began, tugging him down to her height by his black silk cravat, turning her head to whisper into his ear, her lips brushing lightly against it as she spoke. " … You've slammed me into those walls countless times. In fact, if my memory serves me well, our child was created in that room."

The professor's godson couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight of his god father, his hands clenched at his sides and his eyes narrowed at her but she simply pulled away, a smirk plastered proudly on her face. With a small snarl, he turned to address the class who were watching on, some in confusion, others in amusement.

"I want each of you to read to the next chapter before the end of the lesson. If you fail to do so, don't think about making plans for tonight." He told them before striding out of the classroom, his pregnant wife and her friend trailing behind him.

Once in the corridor, the expecting mother poked the potion master in the centre of his chest, their friend looking on in fondness but also annoyance. She knew how hormonal her friend could get because of the pregnancy but that didn't excuse her behaviour towards the young student.

"What did I say when we found out? I said that if you tried to coddle me like some old woman, I would leave your sorry ass here and go back to Spinner's end until I have the child!" she cried, hitting his chest with her fists. Wrapping his arms around her, the frosty wizard yanked her closer to his body, moulding it into his.

"You know that you would never leave me dear… if that were so, you would have gone on the many occasions I offered a separation. I'm afraid you're burdened with me until the end of our time on this planet. Now, why are you over reacting to a couple of charms?" he asked, running a hand through her hair. She looked up at him, a pair of jades meeting a pair of black diamonds.

"I… I just don't like the idea that you think I'm vulnerable because I'm pregnant! I have you casting charms, Draco or one of his friends feel the need to 'escort' me to meals every day, Poppy won't button her trap about eating right and if Dumbledore looks at me with that twinkle in his eye one more time, I won't be responsible for my reaction. I swear love, I'm losing my identity because of our baby and I'm not even half way through yet!" the witch vented, stilling her hands against his chest.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her little 'speech', his chest vibrating lightly against hers.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Severus or God help me, I will switch places with Remus and he can keep your bed warm."

"Love, you're more than someone to warm my bed… you're the mother of my unborn son, the woman I married and someone to keep me entertained." He told her, joking about the last part which caused her to giggle then snuggle into his embrace.

"t's going to be girl… Now I guess you should be going back into your classroom. Wouldn't want our Slytherins mocking those Gryffindors too much or someone might cry."

"Like Granger?"

"You shouldn't have done that Lu! Did you not see the poor girl?" Hayley shrieked, deciding that their little romantic moment was over. She had to try and keep a tight hold of her friend or she'd end up offending the whole of the school and being hated by all of the students besides her precious little snakes.

"Oh, give me a break. Come on Sev… I need to tell Draco something anyway." With that said, the trio made their way back into the classroom but the students didn't look back at them, each one of them keeping their heads down. Letting out a deep breath, Luna skipped over to Draco and bent down so no one would over hear their conversation.

"Draco, I'll be in my office around lunch so if you'd be a darling, could you bring me something up? Nothing too much… a salad or something. Is that possible?" she murmured. He smiled and nodded his affirmative.

"Good. Thank you love, you're a gem."

With a wink to her husband, she turned and began to leave the classroom when she heard Granger whisper to Potter.

"Probably just her hormones."

"That's it Ms Granger! 50 points for being a know it all. 50 points for speaking when you should be reading. 50 for interfering in the personal lives of your professors and 50 for speaking about a teacher about matters that don't concern you! Now tell me, how does it feel to know that you've lost Gryffindor 350 house points in less than 20 minutes?" She remarked, a smile on her face before exiting the room. Hayley strayed for a moment, looking at the heartbroken young girl.

"B-But it was an accident!" She stuttered, hoping that her house mates would forgive her.

"Accidents happen...275 points to Gryffindor."

* * *

_**Please review. **_

_**Love you all. X x x**_


End file.
